Alice, I Love You
by DeleteAccount0000
Summary: Alice wakes up early one day and spends a few hours with each of the men in Wonderland before the big masquerade ball at midnight. Question? Who is she going with? AlicexAll
1. Chapter 1: Boris

Alice Lidell woke up from the clock tower earlier than usual. Julius was dozing off with a cup of coffee beside him and a pile of broken clocks in front. Alice smiled at the sight of Julius' peaceful sleeping face. She brushed a hair out of Julius' face and headed out.

The forest air was crisp and light, tickling Alice's senses. She smiled and skipped along the path, heading towards the amusement park. She hadn't seen Boris in awhile and was dying to go on a roller coaster. As she passed the mafioso's mansion, she snorted in disgust and quickened her pace. God, how she hated that Blood Dupre.

As she continued skipping, she wondered if Boris was up yet. She had woke up pretty early, although she wasn't sure how because Wonderland's time periods changed quickly and unexpectedly. She shrugged and skipped on, feeling full of energy.

Alice was tired of skipping and slowly started walking. Ah. Her legs were sore. She leaned against a tree and caught her breath. She closed her eyes and embraced the sounds of the spring robins chirping. So sweet. So refreshing. She smiled, eyes stilled close. She felt the sun heat up her face. Ahh. She finally opened her eyes and saw a mischievous face right in front of hers.

"Ah!" Alice backed up and hit her head on the tree.

Oh. It was only Boris. Boris rubbed Alice's head. "Are you alright? You were dozing off so I was waiting for you to wake up." He smiled.

Alice smiled back. "Ah. I was wondering… do you want to go to the amusement park?" She stepped away from the tree and back on the path.

Boris stuck a thumb up. "Sure!" He looked at Alice, and suddenly his ears perked up. "Alice…"

"Hm?"

"I never heard your heartbeat."

Alice laughed. "Oh yeah. " She tried to avoid that topic as much as pocket.

Suddenly, Boris pounced on Alice and pressed his ear on her chest. "Ah! It's like a thump-thump-thump!" He pressed harder.

Alice turned tomato red as the young cat boy listened to her heart. Awkward. And uncomfortable. She tried not to breathe too hard.

Soon, Boris let go and Alice released a huge breath. "Did I hurt you?" Boris asked, his cat ears drooping sadly.

Alice smiled. "It's fine." She mentally noted to never bring up hearts or anything related to it.

Alice stretched, cramps disappearing. Boris stepped right up to Alice. "You have a leaf on your shoulder…" He took it off, but tripped on a rock and fell right on top of Alice.

"Ah! Boris!" Alice half-cried, half-laughed, "Get off!" She was laughing so hard. Boris was blushing as much as Alice now, looking like he was pushing her down. He rested his head on Alice's chest, again.

"It sounds so nice…" he whispered. Alice ruffled Boris' hair. He was so innocent.

"Now, please. Can you get off now, Boris?" Alice asked, not being able to take this indirect harassment anymore. Boris instantly lifted his head off and jumped up. He offered a hand to Alice, which she accepted.

Alice was too weak to even get up, for she had forgotten about breakfast. Boris yanked her arm and she was instantly pulled up, resting on Boris a bit.

"Alice…" Boris could tell the Alice was tired. In fact, Alice was dozing off already with her head on his shoulder. Boris sighed and swept Alice off her feet, bridal style. Boris stared at Alice's innocent face. He smiled.

"I love you, Alice," he whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2: Ace

Boris sighed as he dropped Alice on a bench, waiting for her to wake up. Although, he didn't really mind. Her sleeping face was so cute. He made sure no one was nearby and set off to find Gowland.

As soon as Boris left, Alice woke up. Yawn. Stretch. Was it morning? Why was she in the amusement park? Oh yeah, she woke up early and doze off. Alice yawned again as he empty stomach demanded for some food. She decided that she wasn't in the mood for roller coasters. [Although she was in the mood only a few moments ago] She wandered out of the amusement park, not wanting to deal with Gowland and his horrible violin skills.

Back in the forest, Alice stopped and thought of her options. She could go to the castle… no Peter was there. She could go back to the clock tower and see how Julius was doing. Nah. Too far. Her only other option was… no… not Blood Dupre's. She scowled at the thought of him.

So Alice, ventured off to the castle, hoping Ace would be kind to her and treat her to some breakfast. She skipped off once again in the direction of the castle.

"Alice!" That was definitely Ace's voice.

She peered into the bushes and saw Ace stumbling out. "Ace! I was just about to go to the castle…" She left the breakfast part out for now.

Ace stood up next to her and patted her hair. "I was just going there too!" He pointed at the opposite direction.

Alice sighed. Directionally challenged as always. She pointed the other way were a massive tower decorated in hearts stood proudly. "It's that way, Ace."

Ace followed Alice's finger. "Oh. Whoops." He laughed and walked off. Alice followed him and soon they reached the garden.

"Um, this is about rude… but I haven't eaten breakfast yet and I'm starving." Alice laughed nervously.

Ace nodded. "Of course! Vivaldi loves you, she'll give you a feast at the least." Alice noticed that he rhymed there, which was somehow cute.

Alice and Ace walked inside, passing some soldiers and maids. Ace guided Alice up to Vivaldi's throne and let her do the talking.

Alice sniffed the air. It smelled like roses. Vivaldi's eyes widened as Alice entered. "Alice! We have not seen you for awhile!" Her cold eyes turned warm and her solid pout dissolved to a smile.

Alice smiled and thought of Blood and his secret garden of roses. Now that she knew they were siblings, it seemed to make much more sense. Ace interrupted for train of thought and said, flat out, "Alice forget to eat breakfast. She's hungry."

Alice wondered if Vivaldi was usually against insolent behavior but she guessed since an 'outsider' was here, it didn't really matter. "Ahh.. yes…"

Vivaldi smiled, half-evilly and half-warmly. She stepped down and ordered a few maids. They scurried off as she joined Ace and Alice. "Breakfast it shall be, follow us."

As Alice followed Vivaldi, she wondered where Peter White was. He was usually found near Vivaldi and thank god he wasn't today. Alice was too tired to deal with annoying rabbits. Alice entered a glamorous dining room with 3 chandeliers and a table stretching out as far as you could see.

"Is this your dining hall?" Alice asked, amazed.

Vivaldi burst out laughing. "Of course not! This is just my breakfast table." She sat down on a heart-shaped chair and Alice and Ace sat next to her. Vivaldi glared at Ace.

"Who said _you_ could join us?" Her icy eyes returned and sent chills down Alice's back as Ace leaped out of his seat.

"Quite sorry." He scurried off out of the breakfast table and bumped into a couple of maids.

Alice giggled. Vivaldi shook her head in disgust and said, "Anyways, we wanted to have a girl's talk with you, Alice." Over a fine breakfast, Alice talked about her adventure in Wonderland and all the wonderful people she met. She left out the part about hating Blood, not wanting to hurt Vivaldi's feelings. Vivaldi nodded most of the time and soon they both ran out of words to say.

"Ah. I'm going to find Ace. He must've felt a little left out." Alice waved as she got out of her seat. Vivaldi glared at her, but soon smiled.

_What a caring girl…_ Vivaldi thought. She watched Alice skip off.

Alice escaped outside, soon getting sick of the heavy rose odor and bumped into a soldier. "Ah. Sorry." She looked up and saw that it was Ace.

"Ace? I'd imagine you'd be helping Julius or something." She said, backing up.

Ace smiled. "Nah, I was just waiting for you."

Alice titled her head in confusion. "Eh? Why?"

Ace slung his sword over his shoulder. "No reason, I just didn't want you to be wandering around about in the forest again after you left."

Alice was about to respond when a flurry of maids and soldiers murmured and ran into the building. "Oh… and it's fine." Alice finally said, "Wandering in the woods clears my mind."

Ace nodded. "I see, well good luck. I'm going to run some… errands." Alice headed off in the woods, but a solider elbowed her in the back and she crashed right into Ace, again.

"Whoa!" Ace tumbled back and soon Alice was on top of Ace, on the ground. Alice blushed. _Not again…_ she thought.

Ace smiled, not noticing the situation they were in. "Be careful next time, Alice." He sat up and Alice got off of him, sitting on her bum. Ace brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from Alice's face and smooth it down and grinned.

Alice blushed again. "A-ah… I'm sorry." Ace got up and offered a hand to Alice in a knightly way. Alice took it and got up. "I've been… falling a lot recently."

"Really? Is something wrong with your ankle?" Ace kneeled down and examined Alice's ankle.

"N-nothing's wrong!" She didn't want Ace to glimpse any of her… under garment. She hurried off into the forest, not wanting to embarrass herself any more.

Ace watched Alice skip off, tripping on a twig but regaining her balance. He laughed loudly, but growing softly as he slowly stopped.

"Alice, I love you." Ace said, extending an arm as if to reach Alice.


	3. Chapter 3: Peter

As Alice ran off from Ace in a hurry, getting lost in the woods. She looked around, seeing that no one was there and rested a bit. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them to the sight of…

Peter White.

"Ah!" Alice backed up as Peter walked closer.

"Alice~ I love you! Be mine!" He flying hugged her and Alice, ducked as Peter dove in a swan-like matter, hitting head first into a tree. Alice scowled. "Get away from me you perv!"

She stomped off. Peter hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her body and rubbing his cheek over hers. "Alice~ Why don't you love me?"

Alice, slapped his face. "I'll never love somebody like you!" She ran off as fast as she could but Peter caught up. Peter dove for her and pinned her on the ground.

"I want to take you to the masquerade ball in the Castle of Hearts being held tonight at midnight," Peter said softly, "Because I love you."

Alice cringed. She had totally forgot about the ball. Vivaldi just loved them, didn't she? "No." She tried to struggle out of Peter's grasp but he was too strong. _Why am I always in these situations…?_ She thought.

Peter's expression was stern. "Why don't you love me, Alice?" His expression grew weaker and softer.

Alice grunted. "You're a pervert. You annoy me. You always saw 'I love you, Alice' but you really have no reason! Why do you live me Peter? Huh? Can you tell me that?" She was screaming the last bit.

Peter's eyes widened and tears welled up. "I… don't know. I just do Alice. I just love you." He got back up and wiped his tears. Alice stood up and stared at him. Pathetic.

Suddenly, Peter transformed into a rabbit and Alice's cheeks flushed. So cute! The rabbit was also crying. Alice resisted the urge to pick him up and comfort him, but she couldn't hold it. She kneeled down and hugged the poor rabbit tightly.

"There, there." Alice said softly. She petted its ears and kissed it's forehead.

Suddenly, the rabbit turned back into Peter. Alice instantly released him and screamed. "Ack! I can't believe I kissed you!" She turn to run away but Peter grabbed her wrist.

Peter was beaming. "You kissed me Alice! That means you love me! I'm so happy!" Peter tugged Alice in a deep embrace.

Alice wiggled and wormed her way out. "Get off me! I kissed the rabbit! Not you!" She glared at Peter with deadly eyes.

Peter petted Alice's head while taking her hand. "Oh, but the rabbit is me, my dear Alice." He took her hand and kissed it softly. Alice smacked his face away.

"Good riddance! Just stay away from me!" Alice was crying now.

Peter took a step back. "Alice… do you hate me that much?" He stepped closer to see Alice's crying eyes.

"Yes! Yes I do!" She ran off as Peter stood motionlessly. He watched the young girl run away from him, as fast as she could.

"Alice, I love you!" he shouted.


	4. Chapter 4: Elliot

Alice wiped away her tears as she slowed down to a stop. God, how she hated that Peter White. Her eyes were swollen and red. She gasped for breath. _Hmm… there was a ball tonight… _Alice thought, _I'll just skip and brew some coffee for Julius or something. _She thought about the other ball and how that damned Blood Dupre accused her for seduction, as always. The nerve of that man!

Alice calmed herself down and found herself in front of the Hatter mansion. Crap! She headed the other way.

"Onee-chan! Where are you going?" Dee said, pointing a spear at her. "Yeah, onee-chan should stay for a tea party!" Dum said, aiming a pistol at her.

"Ahaha, put your toys down…" Alice said, stopping on her tracks, "I'm quite busy, you know? Running errands here and there." She pretended to be tired as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"But why was onee-chan wandering in the forest?" Dee said. "And why is onee-chan coming from the castle?" Dum asked.

Alice gave up. The powers of little kid interrogation. She sighed and smiled, weakly. "Is your master home?" she asked, cringing as she said 'master'.

They nodded. "In fact, he is quite bored. Onee-chan can go entertain him." They said in unison.

As Alice entered the mansion, she balled up her fist and pounded against her palm. Why, oh why was she here? Blood would accuse of her trespassing, again if she was caught in the rose garden. She stared out a window, seeing a glimpse of the beautiful roses. She resisted the urge to sneak in. Alice grunted and looked around for any servants.

She bumped into someone as she turned around the corner. "Oh, sorry… Elliot?"

The tall bunny-eared man looked down at Alice. "Alice? Why are you here?" He scratched his head as he backed up.

Alice pointed at the gates. "Dee and Dum insisted on a tea party."

"I'm afraid that Blood is quite busy." Elliot gave an I'm-sorry smile.

"Oh. That's alright." Alice tried her best to sound displeased but inside she was over-pleased. She smiled and skipped out.

Elliot watched the young girl skip merrily out. "Oh and watch out for the rug, a lot of people have tripped on it recently." Elliot caught up to Alice.

Alice looked down as he toe got stuck in the rug. "Watch out!" Elliot said, putting an arm out just as Alice toppled down. Alice fell right on Elliot's strong arm and she quickly jumped back into place. "A-ah. I'm sorry. You warned me and I forgot…"

Elliot scratched his head. "No problem. I told you a bit late…"

The awkward silence lingered in the air…

"Well! I'll be off!" Alice smiled and waved Elliot off. Elliot secretly followed Alice out, not knowing that he was, in fact, stalking her. As she reached the gates, Elliot shouted her name.

Alice turned around as he hair whipped in one, quick motion. "Hm?"

Elliot motioned for her to come over. Alice's confused face appeared. Elliot took a strand of her hair and plucked a dry leaf out. "What have you been doing, Alice?" Elliot asked, barely a whisper.

Alice blushed as he titled her chin up to see his eyes. "N-nothing! Just some errands and such." She waved and turned around, obviously trying to get away from him.

Elliot sighed as Alice skipped off again into the woods. "Man, am I hungry. Time for lunch!" He headed back inside and watched Alice skip off through the window. His stern eyes softened.

"Alice, I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Julius

Alice skipped back to the Clock Tower, slightly out of breath. It was already noon and she was dead tired. Running away from embarrassing moments? Bingo. She climbed up the stairs and barged in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Julius said with his eyes fixed on the clocks.

"Sorry," Alice said, catching her breath, "I, uh want to ask you something."

Julius looked up. His eyes were stern, but in a caring way that made Alice's heart flutter a bit.

"Did you hear 'bout the ball tonight?" She asked in one breath.

Julius rubbed his chin. "No. I haven't heard." He looked troubled. "Were you invited?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope… I don't think…"

Suddenly the doors flew open and a soldier from the Castle of Hearts barged in. Julius rubbed his temples. "Invitation for Alice Lidell and Julius Monrey to the masquerade ball tonight held at the Castle of Hearts." He handed Alice two red envelopes and disappeared.

"…" Alice stared at the envelope. "I guess we are now."

"We?"

"I'm taking you with me."

"I'm afraid I'm quite busy."

"Work can wait."

Julius grunted but she could see a slight smirk on his face. "Masquerade? Hmm… we will need masks."

Alice jumped up and gathered a few supplies. "Leave it to me!"

Alice worked on both of their masks as Julius continued his work. They were silent but threw in a few comments here and there. Finally, Julius stopped his work and bent over to see Alice finish gluing a string to a mask.

"They're…" His sentence drifted off.

One was solid black, fitting at the nose and just the right size for the eyes. Chains were hanging on the side of the mask, giving it a hell-ish feeling and the shape of the mask was slender and smooth. The other one was bright peacock blue with a rainbow of feathers on one side. Plastic jewels were glued at the edge of the other side giving it a circus-y look. Both of them were crafted very well and fit perfectly.

"Nice, right? I used to make masks… an odd hobby.. I know." Alice laughed nervously and gripped the blue mask tightly. She looked outside the window. "We should go soon… I don't have a dress though.."

Julius sighed and did a little wave and a long, slender blue dress appeared on Alice's body. It was tight-fitting at the top and it just poofed out at the bottom. Burst of grass green, fiery red and white swirled around the bottom of the dress, matching the mask. Black ribbons were tied at her calf, matching the ribbons on her high heels. White, silk gloves wrapped Alice's dainty hands as she held the mask.

"A-ah…" She blushed. She sat down and the dress poofed around her face.

"Excuse me." Julius disappeared for a moment and appeared back in a long tailcoat with a striped vest and tie. He held a hand at Alice in a gentlemen's manner.

Alice took the hand and stood up. The heels were really high. She felt unstable and suddenly she fell sideways.

Julius easily caught her and Alice sighed. "S-sorry… I think I might've twisted my ankle." She fibbed.

"Don't take me as a fool." He said behind her ear. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"W-what?" Alice tried to push away, but Julius got her. He let go suddenly and walked out the door.

"You are so vulnerable." He said, leading her out.

Alice blushed. "Please don't bring that up." She sighed and smiled skipped ahead, almost tripping again.

"Alice," Julius was about to warn her as she quickly turned around a gave a reassuring smile, "I love you." He whispered.


End file.
